marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cal'syee Neramani (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Deathbird | Aliases = War, Empress Deathbird, "D" | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly ally of Emperor Vulcan, ally of the Brood, ally of M.O.D.O.K., | Relatives = Emperor Neramani (father, deceased); unnamed mother (deceased); Ka'ardum (adoptive uncle); unnamed sister (deceased); D'Ken (brother, deceased); Lilandra (sister, deceased); Charles Xavier (ex-brother-in-law); Black Light (son); White Noise (daughter); Sharra Neramani (niece or daughter); Heather Cameron (possibly daughter or niece); Vulcan (husband); unborn child; Corsair (father-in-law); Katherine Summers (mother-in-law, deceased); Cyclops (brother-in-law); Havok (brother-in-law); Adam-X (nephew, alleged half-brother-in-law); Summers Family (family-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 181 lbs | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = ; no visible irises or pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = None | Hair2 = ; PurplePurple and BlueBlue Feathers in place of hair | UnusualFeatures = Wings, feathers, claws | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Usurper empress of Shi'ar Empire, regent of the captive Kree Empire | Education = | Origin = Shi'ar genetic throwback (mutant) | PlaceOfBirth = The Aerie, Shi'ar homeworld | Creators = Chris Claremont; Keith Pollard | First = Ms. Marvel Vol 1 9 | Quotation = You will show them greatness that D'Ken never possessed, you will show them strength that Lilandra never had. And they will love you for it. | Speaker = Deathbird | QuoteSource = X-Men: Emperor Vulcan Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Born as Cal'syee Neramani, she was the eldest child of the Majestor Neramani and thus the heir of the Shi'ar Empire's throne. Cal'syee was born with atavistic features and was fiercily proud of it. Unfortunately, the atavism also caused her to experience fits of uncontrollable rage that eventually forced Cal'syee to kill her mother and younger sister. For these crimes she was stripped of her name and became known as Deathbird. She lost the right to the throne and was exiled from the Shi'ar Empire. Earth Deathbird reached Earth trying to get some supplies for her ship, and she encountered superheroes Ms Marvel and Hawkeye, and allied herself with M.O.D.O.K.. Later, she escaped from Earth. Empress Wanting the throne, she rebelled against D'Ken, who was emperor at the time, and allied herself with the Brood to usurp him and, later, Lilandra (who succeeded D'Ken). She eventually usurped the throne and became empress of Shi'ar, although she had to face many rebellions. A group of Skrulls maimed her wings and forced her to abdicate in their favor. Deathbird sought the help of Lilandra's allies the X-Men but, once the Skrulls were removed from the throne, Deathbird chose not to sit on it, and she abdicated again in favor of Lilandra. Due to her surprisingly good job while reigning, once the Kree-Shi'ar War was over, Lilandra named Deathbird viceroy of the recently annexed Kree Empire. Horseman of War Deathbird was later recruited to serve Apocalypse as the Horseman War. She retrieved the Living Monolith along with X-Man Bishop for Apocalypse to use in the Twelve. Deathbird and Famine were teleported away by Mikhail Rasputin after Apocalypse's defeat. While in space, she began a relationship with the time-displaced Bishop. The two ended up confronting each other over a plan to defeat the Ruul, and Deathbird was presumed dead after being ejected from a spaceship. Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire Deathbird was rescued by the Imperial Guard, but Lilandra imprisoned her because she posed a threat to her rule. On his quest for vengeance against the entire Shi'ar race, Vulcan was captured and incarcerated in the same maximum security installation that housed Deathbird. Released by a member of a secret order that wished D'Ken to lead the Shi'ar once more, Vulcan himself released Deathbird. Vulcan was enthralled by Deathbird, and they became romantically involved. He promised to put his quest for vengeance on hold. Deathbird convinced Vulcan to finish the healing process that the Shi'ar members of the secret order had begun on D'Ken, who remained in a coma since the M'Kraan Crystal incident. When D'Ken discerned Vulcan's feelings for Deathbird, he invoked an ancient Shi'ar custom and invited Vulcan to marry Deathbird and become part of Shi'ar royalty. Vulcan and Deathbird were married in front of the M'Kraan Crystal just as the X-Men, Lilandra, The Starjammers, and the Shi'ar loyal to Lilandra attacked. During the chaos that ensued Vulcan killed D'Ken (as he didn't promise not to kill him) and assumed the throne of Emperor of the Shi'ar Empire, with Deathbird as his Empress. During the fight Polaris crushed the ribs of Deathbird's husband and she instructed the Imperial Guard, still loyal to the ruling family, to protect them as they fled. Vulcan's rule was initially compared to Lilandra's as the Shi'ar thought Cal'syee's husband another weak human. Vulcan however proved that he was a strong emperor and the people fell in love with him. During the Starjammers escape from their prison planet Cal'syee was severely injured by Polaris. At some point after Vulcan's death she was captured by the Providian Order. However they wasn't interested in Deathbird, but only in her child - hybrid of atavistic Shi'ar and powerful Mutant. Sharada Darthri experimented on the baby and infused it with Kree geneline. Spider-Man and the X-Men Deathbird was later seen to still be pregnant and possessed by a group of rogue symbiotes who attacked S.W.O.R.D. and teleported to the X-Men headquarters. She was separated from the symbiote and later taken into custody. Dawn of X Due to the threat of the Titans impending war against the Shi'ar Empire, Majestor Kallark had Deathbird brought to serve as an adviser to Xandra and ready her to rule the Empire. | Powers = Deathbird is a "genetic throwback"; she was born with atavistic features of Shi'ar: * Claws: Deathbird has claw-like nails that can be used in fight, except when flying. * Natural Winged Flight: able to reach 63 mph. Maximum 6 hours of flight, without extra weight. Maximum load, 330 pounds. Notably, she must have her arms free, but she might use her hands while flying. Her wings are sharp spurs that can be used to fight while on flight. | Abilities = Exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, trained in Shi'ar methods of armed and unarmed combat; skilled at hurling javelins; expert in Shi'ar law; cunning military strategist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Shi'ar starships. | Weapons = Shi'ar Javelins, which extend to 3-feet in length and can be thrown with deadly force. Deathbird has also used a javelin that releases a noxious gas on impact. Some javelins can project blasts of electricity when the tips of two javelins touch each other. | Notes = * Deathbird had also killed her mother. It was learned after Lilandra screamed "Matricide!" while leaping towards her in . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Neramani Family Category:Summers Family Category:Royal Consorts Category:Crown Heirs Category:Flight Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Strategists Category:Mutant Shi'ar Category:Horsemen of War Category:Symbiotes-possessed